


【蝙中心】永生不死的基因

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: All蝙/超蝙，含乔米，沙雕。·梗源聊天的时候突然想起来高中时候学生物貌似有这么一个说法，大意是生物不过是基因的载体，基因通过生物的繁衍永恒地存活下去，我们都只是工具人而已，反正细想挺吓人的一个理论。本来想在百度上看看原话的，但没找到orz·这是一个沙雕小短篇，内容主要围绕蝙蝠侠，最终CP是超蝙，提及乔米，中途有蝙蝠系女反派与蝙（众多暗示及明确提及的塔蝙），超露过去式，以及多个“原创人物”基因链预警。基因链主视角。·生物知识早就全都还给老师了，私设众多。简化版本的基因链，纯外行。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, all Batman
Series: 甜文合集 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971
Kudos: 5





	【蝙中心】永生不死的基因

生物的行为到底是由它自己来控制，还是由先天的基因控制？毕竟在那DNA链两两结合的刹那，你的长相、你的天资甚至你的性格就已经注定，那么在此之后，你未来的一切到底是因为环境和你自己的选择还是基因赋予的本能？  
好吧，事实上基因并没有那么那么闲。它只在乎自己的延续，才不管自己的宿主会混成什么样子。只要宿主还保持着繁衍的欲望，时时刻刻想着让它有新家可住，那么管那么多干什么呢？反正最多不过短短百年，对于近乎永恒的基因来讲可能打个盹就过去了，它还有那么多话要和不断更新的室友说呢！  
以一条基因链的标准来看，韦恩家族的这条应该算是基因链中的基生赢家了。在它还浑浑噩噩的时候，它的宿主就已经凭本能一路过五关斩六将，靠着和优质对象结合，进行了层层筛选，让它在有意识后就一直位于基因社会的顶端，同住的都是谈吐优雅、见多识广的基因，也从来不用担心会出现因为宿主太弱找不到对象而挂掉的问题。  
——曾经，曾经不用担心这种问题。  
在偶尔对住宿环境感兴趣的时候，这条韦恩家族的基因链——为了方便起见，我们就叫它W吧——W曾随意地关注了一下宿主的生活。而由于这一任宿主的生活过于跌宕起伏，W也就不得不多看了几眼。  
它第一次关注这位韦恩的时候，那孩子刚刚失去父母。心情悲痛、食欲不振甚至毫无生存愿望。W被这完全不在计划内的死亡威胁吓了一跳。它从前本着宁缺毋滥的心态没太注重繁衍，但那并不意味着他想彻底消失好吗！  
可惜人类在某些时候的强烈意志是可以战胜本能的，W根本没有办法阻止这小屁孩拉着它同归于尽。而就在它束手无策时，韦恩家里一个非韦恩的老人和另一位老人一起，让这位韦恩重新拥有了生存的动力。  
第一次，在W漫长的生命中，它记住了宿主生物的个体名字。  
——赞美阿尔弗雷德，赞美莱斯利。去你的小混蛋布鲁斯。  
此时的W还不知道，在它接下来的生命中，它还将记下更多名字。  
好在那些都暂时影响不到现在的W。终于没了生命威胁，它总算可以大大松一口气。可接下来，它看着这一任宿主立下保护哥谭的誓言，开始回归正常生活，心里却莫名有种不妙的预感。  
这能有什么不妙的呢？只要这小屁孩想活下去就好了，管他是因为什么理由呢！W把这念头压下去，跑去找凯恩家的基因链聊天了。  
等这混蛋小子够大了我就立刻换新家！W自我安慰着下定决心。  
它第二次被惊动是布鲁斯突然间毫无征兆的濒死。  
什么情况！W从小憩中醒来，发现宿主的血压急剧降低，心脏附近破了一个大口，血液就从那里飞快地涌出。  
可以想象，这种不过眯了一会，一被叫醒就发现自己性命垂危的经历，对W来说有多刺激。它几乎是不错眼珠地看着伟大的阿尔弗雷德把宿主身上的伤口缝合，然后插上各种管子，调好仪器，让宿主的生命力逐渐恢复过来。  
——赞美阿尔弗雷德。  
以及，这次就不骂你了小混蛋，看在你求生意志还算强盛的份上。  
W小心地看护着布鲁斯度过了危险期，直到一个活蹦乱跳的宿主套上怪异的丑陋服装，它还是有点惊魂未定。不过现在，它心中的不满压下了后怕。  
搞什么嘛，看不起我给你遗传的脸？为什么要用这么丑的东西遮起来！  
正常来讲，W现在应该去找室友好好吐槽一番，安抚自己受伤的心灵。可出于对宿主的不放心和某种说不出的直觉，它打算再多了解一下宿主的生活。  
然后它发现了布鲁斯在如何地践行誓言。  
W出离地愤怒了。  
——我去你的大混蛋布鲁斯！你不怕死老子还怕呢！  
W一路无能狂怒地跳着脚，瞪着眼睛看布鲁斯高空作业、毫无防护措施地荡来荡去，又赤手空拳硬抗持刀持枪的匪徒。多少致命的攻击从他的身边擦过，W提心吊胆地差点没被他吓死。  
今晚布鲁斯的巡逻还算顺利，除了胳膊上的划伤外没有别的威胁。  
W稍稍放了点心。看来之前那种情况还是少数。它身心愉悦地听着阿尔弗雷德在给布鲁斯包扎时的幽默讽刺，忍不住举起身上所有的碱基一起拍基叫好。  
说得对！说的太对了！这种危险的行径必须禁止！  
但遗憾的是，伟大的阿尔弗雷德没能阻止混蛋的布鲁斯。这让W非常焦虑。它甚至放弃了无聊的休息，拉过凯恩家的一起来看着布鲁斯。  
不行，这太可怕了，这任宿主这么能作死，我们必须多上点心。  
可如果他真像你说的那样，你又能做什么呢？凯恩家的那位问道。  
W想了想，回答：我能骂他！  
“啊啾！”布鲁斯打了个喷嚏。  
阿尔弗雷德瞄他一眼，给绷带打了个漂亮的结，说道：“看来您正义的铁拳并不能对抗邪恶的寒风啊！”他拿起那套丑丑的衣服走远，“或许一件蝙蝠冬衣能够更好地协助您的事业。”  
在W坚持不懈地咒骂中，布鲁斯，AKA蝙蝠侠，渐渐有了蝙蝠机甲、蝙蝠滑雪服、蝙蝠鸡汤罐……等等让他更好地活着的辅助工具。  
然后，W发现了一个和义警工作一样致命的重大威胁——这个混蛋，他不打算找人交配！  
OMG！  
布鲁斯一边把自己的真容伪装成脑袋空空的混蛋——虽然他本来就是——成功避开了W和每一个未来优秀室友的会晤，一边用那套丑丑的所谓蝙蝠衣盖住W赋予他的漂亮脸蛋，用最吓人的方法断绝一切暧昧。  
韦恩的魅力当然不是那么好隔离的。就算只有一个完美的下巴，布鲁斯也能吸引源源不断的追求者。但这个心理变态的混蛋居然用苍白的粉底和唇膏试图玷污韦恩家族的优秀遗传！  
W敢断定，假如布鲁斯可以和自己的脸见面的话，他一定会疯狂地摆手并大喊：“走开！不要再散发魅力了！你这个充满魅力的家伙！”毕竟他就是这么个不知好歹的混蛋。  
再这样下去，W就要吊死在布鲁斯这颗歪脖子树上了。为此它决定自己努力一把。  
——塔利亚奥古。  
那位一心想要个优秀继承人的大救星的基因和W一拍即合。趁着塔利亚对布鲁斯做世界上最正确的事情的时候，W和奥古家的打了个招呼，给自己挣了一间房。  
呼，老子终于不用担心暴死了！  
W舒舒服服地横跨两地躺着，终于可以轻松地观赏布鲁斯的作死活动了。它甚至还有闲心悄悄diss了一番之前错过的室友。  
看看塔利亚的行动力！这就是为什么人家刺客联盟是世界级反派，而你们只能在一个城市里搞东搞西还搞不定我宿主！  
可惜它放心地太早了。  
——喂喂喂喂喂！塔利亚你在干什么啊！虎毒尚不食子，你要对你亲儿子做什么！  
左边是在死亡边缘疯狂舞蹈的混蛋布鲁斯，右边是面临奥古家族凶残教育的可怜达米安。W气得浑身发抖，感觉自己再也不能好了。  
没关系的。W安慰自己。我这么优秀，怎么可能找不到新房子住？  
有伟大的阿尔弗雷德的帮助和W自己坚持不懈地散发荷尔蒙，布鲁斯不得不放弃他那为深爱的哥谭心无旁骛工作的打算，开始尝试着做点他早就该做的事情。  
W敢肯定，在它经历过的、不、在所有基因经历过和可能经历的宿主中，布鲁斯绝对是最混蛋最不省心的那个！它就没见那个基因需要不睡觉不聊天、先是不错眼珠地盯着自家宿主别作死、再是不错眼珠地督促自家宿主快交配的。这就不是基因该干的活！  
好在努力总有回报。虽然混蛋布鲁斯会因为这样那样的原因而和W属意的对象们错过，但W现在的要求已经很低了，有希望就好。  
值得开心一下的是W终于不用为了宿主的安危而操心了——布鲁斯加入了一个叫做正义联盟的组织，有了一群超人类队友，总能在他陷入危险的时候帮他一把。W最看好那个颜色最鲜艳的——速度快、涵盖面广，充分解决了布鲁斯的花式作死问题。  
生命安全无虞，新家计日可待，基生无比圆满。  
假如W拥有和它宿主布鲁斯一样的智商，那么它或许就能发现，每当它的日子过得稍稍舒适上那么一点，就一定有一个坑基因的玩意在下面一行等着。  
——你好呀，来自地球的基因链。  
W一脸懵逼地看着那条氪星基因链，只觉得一句韦恩家族不允许的脏话就要破口而出  
——去你的混蛋布鲁斯，我说我看好那个外星人的时候并不是指这种看好啊啊啊！！！  
W觉得自从它被和布鲁斯绑定之后，它的素质水平就开始因为这个不省心的家伙直线降低，即将赶上这任宿主的混蛋程度。  
那个氪星人有什么好的！W看着原本的帮手现在的拦路虎万般不满。头发太黑、眼睛太蓝、体格太壮，那肉硬得都硌牙，哪有香香软软的地球姑娘好——最关键的是，跟他在一起没有新家！没有新家！没有新家！！！  
阿尔弗雷德！伟大的阿尔弗雷德！你快来管管这个混蛋啊！！  
看到最后的希望阿尔弗雷德眼中那暗藏的满意，W只觉得天旋地转，基生无望。  
莫慌，莫慌。W不肯放弃地给自己打气。你可以的，努力地散发荷尔蒙再勾搭几个，反正布鲁斯之前也没有哪段恋情是可以坚持久点的。  
可是布鲁斯这个超级无敌大混蛋就是不肯让W有一点痛快。他就是铁了心地要跟一个生不出孩子的外星物种在一起。W每次不小心碰到那条友好的氪星基因链都会被气得血压升高。  
——我的新家啊！我的新家！卡尔艾尔我跟你不共戴天！  
W没有布鲁斯的智商，但它至少有布鲁斯的执着。发现此路不通之后，它把希望寄托在了奇迹般存活下来的幼崽达米安身上。  
没事的，不就是十几二十年吗？我等得起。  
W一边不死心地试着让布鲁斯跟现任对象分手——虽然它每次搞出的事情都给敌方做了嫁衣——一边殷切地期盼着达米安长大成人。  
加油，小奥古，我看好你！  
在这期间，W甚至对布鲁斯多了点好感——他把达米安接纳进了家族。W的未来之星终于可以不必被亲妈逼得在悬崖边上大鹏展翅了。  
W无视掉布鲁斯和克拉克每次往它心上插刀的恶劣行径，专心守护达米安的成长。所以近乎不可能地，它在布鲁斯之前发现了不对劲。  
唉？克拉克和他前妻的小孩怎么总是过来烦我的达米安？他们在干什么！住口！放下我的小宿主！  
W气急败坏，它破天荒地在两个成年宿主交流时主动去找了那条讨厌的氪星基因链。  
——你是不是对老子有意见？！怎么就可着我的宿主祸害！你自己都不需要繁衍的吗？  
不是我，我又没有资格干涉他们。而且……我已经是我们种族的最后一支了，早晚是会消失的……  
哦。  
W讪讪地跑开了。居然有基因比我还惨。它想。算了，反正人类那么容易死掉，有个外星人在，起码我这段时间不用再担惊受怕了。  
折腾够了？凯恩家的基因链看着W心不甘情不愿地游回来，平静地问道。折腾够了，我们就来谈谈你东奔西跑张罗换室友的问题——你对我有什么不嘛，是可以说说的。  
W心里咯噔一声。完了。


End file.
